


Can't Stay Away

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domesticity, Jace can't sleep without Simon, M/M, One Shot, Wedding, all they want is to be together, boys being soft, soft jimon, their friends mean well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Just my boys being soft and shit.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Herondale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Can't Stay Away

Two days.

His wedding was in two days.

He couldn’t believe it. After all this time, he was going to marry the love of his life. He was so happy he could practically burst.

Or he would if Jace was here.

But, his friends; their friends thought it would be a good idea if they spent some time apart before the wedding. ‘To make it special’ they said.

Bullshit.

_“Simon…don’t you want it to be special?” Clary had said three days ago. “You’ll get to see him on Saturday and it’ll be so romantic.” She sighed wistfully._

_He had shaken his head. “It’ll be special because I’m marrying him.” Jace had squeezed his hand and smiled in agreement. “We don’t need to be apart. Besides, Jace sleeps better with me. You don’t want to know what he looks like with no sleep. And I’m not letting that zombie ruin my wedding photos.” He’d smiled sheepishly at his fiancé. “Sorry babe…”_

_“No, you’re right.” Jace had said. To their friends, he said. “That’s not happening. We’re getting married on Saturday and I intend to spend every waking moment with this guy here till then.”_

_“It’s cute that you guys think you have a choice.” Magnus had said. “Jace, you’re coming with us. Pack a bag. Simon will stay with the dogs. The Chairman and that little asshole don’t get along.” He finished, referring to Jace’s puppy._

_“What? No.” Simon held on to Jace tighter. “You can’t do that. What if i…” he stopped blushing. Alec groaned dramatically._

_“I think you guys can manage to keep it in your pants until your wedding night.” He’d said. Simon had given Jace a stricken look._

_“Don’t just stand there.” Simon snapped at him. “Do something. Our wedding is in five days. Are you willing to sleep without me for five days? Because I’m not.”_

_“You guys are weirdly co-dependent.” Maia had said in a bored tone. “Simon, you’ll be fine. You guys have spent time away from each other before since you guys started dating, right?”_

_“No.” Simon had said sullenly. “We haven’t.”_

_Magnus had laughed. “Come on. Do you mean to tell me that since you guys started dating you have never been away from each other? In six years?”_

_“Why would we do that?’ Jace had said. “We’re together. We are meant to stay together. Right babe?”_

_Simon had beamed. “Damn right.”_

In the end, their friends had won. Jace had packed a bag and when Alec and Magnus left, he promised to call him that night.

It wasn’t the same and even though he found it a little difficult falling asleep alone in their big bed, he managed it. But it was a near thing.

He was sprawled on his couch when he heard the door to their condo open. ‘Lita and Vader perked up and scrambled off the couch. Simon held his breath as Jace walked into the living room.

He looked tired. His eyes had dark circles under them and he was pale. His blond hair was messy.

Simon stood up quickly. “Oh, baby…what did they do to you?”

“They practically held me prisoner.” Jace mumbled and he wrapped his arms around Simon and pulled him in for a tight hug. “God, I missed you.”

Simon hugged him tighter. He inhaled deeply. “I missed you more.”

Jace pulled back and kissed him lightly. “I need a shower.”

Simon followed him into their bedroom and sat on the edge of their bed as Jace started undressing. “How did you escape?”

Jace chuckled tiredly. “You know those two can’t keep their hands off each other. They had my car keys, but I snuck out when they were…” he grimaced. “…you know. Called an uber and came home.”

Simon grinned, excitement bubbling in his chest. “So you’re staying? What if they find out you’re gone?”

“They can deal.” Jace said bluntly. “I haven’t slept in two days. I miss our bed and I miss you.”

Simon got up and followed him into the bathroom.

****

The room was dark and Simon lay on his side watching as Jace crawled into bed. He shifted closer until Jace reached out and pulled him closer to his chest. Jace gave a satisfied hum.

“That’s the stuff.” He whispered. The bed shifted as the two dogs leaped on to the bed and made themselves comfortable at the foot of the bed.

As it was, life was back to normal.

Simon leaned up and kissed Jace lightly on the lips. Jace cupped his neck and deepened the kiss. Simon gave a soft moan and they made out for a few long minutes.

With a groan, Jace pulled back, pressing his forehead against Simon’s/ “Not that I’m not enjoying this, because I totally am.” He pressed his hips against Simon to let him feel the stiffness between his legs. “But I’m really need to sleep.”

Simon sighed shakily and nodded. “I’m just really glad you’re here with me.”

Jace smiled and kissed him again.

Simon turned until his back was against Jace’s chest. Jace pulled him tightly against him, his hand on Simon’s belly and his face buried in Simon’s hair. Sometime later, they would shift and separate but this way, Jace got to sleep easily.

“Jace?” Simon whispered.

“Hmm.”

“I love you.” Simon closed his eyes. “And I’m really happy I’m marrying you on Saturday.”

Simon felt Jace’s heart beat against his back and felt it lure him to sleep.

Just as he was about to sleep, Jace murmured. “I love you too.”


End file.
